1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for heating metal plate such as slab or billet discharged from such a device as a continuous casting apparatus or heating furnace, and to be conveyed to a hot rolling device in a position between the two devices, and more particularly relates to a system for heating the portions of a metal material which may be cooled to lower temperatures than the other portions thereof during conveyance thereof between the two devices, namely, both broadwise-end portions of the material, while the material is in conveyance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a metal material discharged from such a device as a continuous casting apparatus is conveyed to a hot rolling device, the material may be cooled in some of its parts, and more particularly both broadwise-end portions of the material may be cooled to lower temperatures than its other portions so that the material is not in the suitable condition for the hot rolling thereof when it has reached the device therefor. Heretofore an attempt to solve this problem has been made by blowing hot combustion gases to the broadwise-end surfaces of the material from burners located with the conveyance line of material extending therebetween when the material is conveyed between the two devices; however, such a method has a tendency to result in some portions of the upper or lower surface of the broadwise-end portions of the material being left under lowered temperatures. In addition, such a method has involed a low rate of heat transfer so that a great amount of fuel is required for effective heating of the material.